buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scout vs Tracer 2
The Scout vs Tracer 2 is a Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description Volume 1 Chapter 1! Team Fortress 2 vs Overwatch! Tracer has returned and she craves vengeance against the man who killed her, Will she exact her revenge or will this just be a repeat of the past! Fight Location: Badwater Basin - Team Fortress 2 It truly was an all-out war in Badwater Basin, With all their roughhousing The Red Team had caught the attention of Overwatch but the Mercs didn't like this and decided to dig their heels into the dirt. Demoman was battling against Junkrat while dropping Sticky Bombs that many members of Overwatch walked into, killing them instantly and whoever was still standing were going against The Heavy and Soldier with The Medic behind them, healing them. Running across the Map, Scout jumped away from any incoming shots before delivering his own killing them within a moment. Scout laughed as he continued his trip before he was suddenly tackled by a blue blur. Scout soon pushed himself up only to see Tracer standing in front of him, "You, You're the wanker who killed me!" She shouted in anger as she drew her pulse pistols. "Well, Sweetheart you did try to steal from u..." Scout tried to say only until he had to jump over the Pulse Pistol's lasers flew over his head. "I'm gonna make sure you can't talk after this!" Tracer shouted as he charged forward, "Alright Let's do this" Scout said as he loaded his shotgun and closed the distance. FIGHT! Scout was the first one to fire only for his rounds to meet air as Tracer blinked behind him, Tracer rolled out of the way of the next shot and as soon as she stood back up Scout had jumped onto a wall and was firing at her. Tracer attempted to blow Scout to pieces with Pulse Bomb, But Scout was too quick as he leapt off of his current position and landed on the floor. Realising Scout was vulnerable, Tracer leapt into the air and fired a couple of rounds at The Boston Basher who responded with his own. Scout just rolled out of the way just in time before Tracer could land. Scout had enough of this as he equipped his Baseball Bat and closed the distance as he did a battle cry. Tracer saw Scout attempting a swing and jumped over The Boston Merc, Although Scout was fast enough to make an upward swing sending Tracer into the air. Scout double jumped above Tracer and slammed his bat into The Pilot's chest sending her crashing into the floor. Scout aimed his Winger at Tracer's knocked down body and unloaded a clip into her chest. But Scout knew that Tracer was still alive and turned around with his Force of Nature pointed at where he heard a strange noise. And just as he expected, he caught Tracer right in the middle of using her recall ability. As Scout was firing at Tracer he didn't notice a Pulse Bomb at his feet, The sound of clicking immediately caught Scout's attention. "Oh for Fu.." Scout tried to say before... BANG! Well before the explosive went off, Sending Scout flying on his back in agony. Tracer laughed as she ran in front of Scout and aimed it towards the Merc's face. "Sayonara, Yankee!" Tracer laughed as she fired right in Scout's face, But, he wasn't dead. In fact, he was glowing with electricity pulsating throughout his body. "What did you say there toots!" Scout said with a smile as he pushed Tracer off him and then equipped The Sandman. With one hit of his balls, Tracer was stunned allowing her to be smashed in the cheek by Scout making her shout in pain. "BONK!" Scout said as he bashed Tracer in the face again. This combo ended when Scout then sent Tracer crashing into the side of a Building with his Home Run Strike. Tracer groaned in pain as she slammed onto the sandy floor, Lena pushed herself up slowly and saw Scout walking away from her. Tracer grabbed a Pulse Bomb from her belt and flung it towards Scout's back. But The Merc was aware of the bomb coming his way and swatted it back to Tracer. "Oh Shite!" Tracer mumbled as the bomb suddenly detonated right beside her, Blowing her arm clean off. Tracer fell to the floor and attempted to push herself up only to be sent back onto the floor with a Baseball Bat smack to the back of the head, Cracking Tracer's head open. But even with all that, Scout wanted to make sure that Tracer was dead for sure as he unloaded another clip into Tracer's body and head. The Scout took out one of Tracer's Pulse Bombs and placed it on her side. The Scout then ran away from Tracer's body, Just in time before the Pulse Bomb exploded, blowing her body into bloody chunks and launching Scout on his fours. K.O! The Scout stood back up and looked behind him to see the bloody mess, "Well if you come back from that then you deserve to kill me!" he quipped as he ran to the other side of the map, McCree walked across the tunnel trying to get the payload past as fast as possible while keeping watch. But he didn't watch hard enough as Scout in front of him and blew his head off with his Force of Nature. Results The Winner is The Scout!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:Overwatch vs Team Fortress Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Rematch Category:Sequels Category:Was a Death Battle